Doctor Who?
'"Doctor Who?" '''is the fourteenth episode of ''Rewritten and the 14th episode overall. It was published on September 22, 2017. In the episode, Professor Pete recruits Piggy Pie, Doctor, and Tori Dorrance of the Toon Resistance to find his son, Ash, though doing so proves to be difficult. In the past, Doctor and Piggy Pie meet for the first time. The Episode Toontown Central Gag Shop =Present Day= "Could you refill my usual order please?" Piggy Pie asked and Clara disappeared into the back of the shop with Piggy's gag pouch. It was the middle of the afternoon and the shop was empty. Most Toons were either at work or fighting Cogs. Clara's brother, Clark, was filling out inventory sheets. Clara returned to the desk and handed Piggy her filled pouch. "Same for you, Doctor?" Clara said. "Yes indeed," Doctor said and passed his own pouch over the counter. As Clara reentered the storeroom, the Gag Shop door opened and Violet and Tori entered. "Hello!" Piggy Pie said in greeting. Violet and Tori returned the gesture. "Gag refills?" Clark Clark asked to the duck and mouse. They both nodded and Clark took their orders. "What's on your agenda today?" Piggy Pie asked Violet and Tori. "Not much," Tori said. "I'm glad I ran into you and Doctor, actually. Maybe we could tackle a few Cog buildings? I've heard there's a cluster on Tenor Terrace." "Oh, what kind?" Doctor asked, consulting his ToonTask book. "I need Lawbots." "They are Lawbots!" Tori said. "And one Cashbot." "I'm down," Doctor said. "Me too," Piggy Pie said. "Violet?" Violet looked disappointed. "I can't. I'm going back to work at the Pet Shop. They're short on staff." Piggy Pie looked at her feet. She officially quit her job at the Pet Shop a few weeks ago. Fighting Cogs felt like a more productive use of her time, and Eileen had added her and about a dozen other Toon Resistance members onto the town's payroll in their efforts to defeat the Cogs. The stipulations being that the Toons dedicated a consistent and concentrated effort on eradicating Cogs from the streets and reclaiming Cog buildings. They were also on-call 24/7 if an emergency ever arose, such as the Sellbot kidnappings. Violet was on the list to be added to the payroll, but Violet for whatever reason felt qualms about doing so. She had been talking for weeks about returning to the Pet Shop full-time and it seemed now was the time she chose to do so. Piggy Pie would miss fighting Cogs with her during all hours of the day, but Violet was doing what made her happy, and that was all Piggy Pie could ever want for her. "Tell everyone I say hello," Piggy Pie said to Violet. Violet grinned. Clark came back with her order, and she thanked him. "See you all around," Violet said and egressed the shop. "Tori," Clara said and passed her pouch and receipt over the counter. "Good luck, you all." As the three turned to leave, the Gag Shop door opened again and this time, Professor Pete entered. "Oh," he said and let out a huge sigh. "I found you." "Hello," Doctor said dumbly. "You were looking for us?" Tori asked. "Well," Professor Pete said, "sort of. I..." He looked at Clara and Clark, who were watching with interest. "Can we talk outside?" Tori, Doctor, and Piggy nodded. They followed Pete outside into the Playground. He led the way across the grassy vista to the gazebo that was situated between the brook and the fishing pond. "I have something for you," Professor Pete said once they were under the gazebo's roof. "A task, or a mission, if you will. I've...been meaning to come to you for some time, but I always convinced myself that you were busy or you couldn't be bothered..." He took a deep breath. "It's been about a week since the VP battles and I think...I think now is the time for me to ask you to do me a favor." The three were silent. Piggy Pie had an inkling she knew what he was going to ask. "When we enacted the Emergency Portal--Exodus--I lost my wife and son." Pete swallowed a sob. "My wife is dead." He bowed his head, sniffling. "But my son...my son is alive. His name is Ash." Pete reached into his pocket with shaking hands and pulled a picture from his wallet. A purple cat with short fur and long whiskers beamed from within the photograph. "This is him," Pete said. "The Cogs took him...after the Final Battle. I don't know which type, or where. Or if he's still there...or what. But...he's alive, I've been told and I need you to find him." "How do you know he's alive?" Tori asked gently. "This dog told me," Pete said, removing a second picture from his wallet. It depicted a tall, lanky dog with a red face and lighter-colored arms and legs. "I don't know his name. No one does." "Why is his fur like that?" Doctor asked, tilting his head. "The color...how it changes?" "I've never seen anything like it," Professor Pete said. "I first met him in Fantasyland." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "He told me he was sorry for my loss," Pete said quietly. "I didn't know then...I couldn't remember...but then we regained our memories and I knew he was talking about Laura and Ash. He knew...somehow. And he remembered. I can't comprehend how. No one else retained any of their Toon memories...except Slate Oldman..." "What?" Piggy Pie said. "He remembered?" Tori asked. "How?" Pete shook his head quickly. "He has his ways. Never mind. I met the mystery dog in Fantasyland and have been looking for him for a while. I saw him a few weeks ago and he told me that Ash is still alive. And I need to find him. I can't do it alone. Eileen told me that you are three of the best Toon Resistance members in Toontown. You've been in the garden of beasts, you've followed these Cogs into the darkest pit of hell. I know you can go further. I know you'll do what it takes to find my Ash." Piggy Pie suddenly became aware of how silent it was. The Playground seemed completely empty. The weight of what Pete was asking, and the near-obligation to say yes, was crashing over Piggy Pie like a horrid wave. Pete was so hopeful that his son was alive, trusting the word of someone he hardly knew--he didn't even know his name! What if Pete was wrong? And Piggy and Doctor and Tori found Ash's body, mangled and submerged in a river like Dr. Molecule? But that would be closure for poor Professor Pete. "We'll do it, of course," Doctor said. "Leave it to us," Tori said. "What more can you tell us?" Piggy Pie asked. "Ash was taken from the Final Battle? Who saw him?" "Well," Pete said, rubbing his head. "Professor Prepostera said the Cogs took him but won't say any more. I've asked over and over, but Prepostera says it's too painful. He seems...traumatized by the whole ordeal." "They all do," Tori said. "All those that survived the Final Battle. They refuse to talk about it." "Like Clara's brother, Herb," Doctor said. "He clams up and freezes when anyone mentions it." "And then the mystery dog," Pete said. "He told me Laura was dead and Ash was alive." "And you believe him?" Piggy Pie asked. "I have to," Pete said. "I couldn't bear the thought if I had given up on Ash and he was alive this whole time." "We'll try out best," Doctor said and shook Pete's hand. He raised his arm to his mouth and stifled another sob. "Thank you," he whispered. "Bless you." Eileen Irenic tapped the top of the copier as it spat out all the paperwork for the Toon Council. She yawned and sipped her coffee. It was taken longer than usual for her to wake up this morning. "I can do those for you," Eileen's receptionist said, as she juggled five binders. "It's no worry," Eileen said. "You're exceptionally busy." "Oh," the receptionist said with a wave of her hand, as if everything was just fine, but then she dropped two binders. "It's just election procedures. The committee wants this next election to be airtight." "Lots of contenders," Eileen mused with entertainment. As she herself was not running, she was excited to see who would take the helm next. The last time she thought about the election, not one person had stepped forward to run. Not one hat thrown in the ring. Everyone just assumed Eileen would become accustomed to the position and take an additional four years, but Eileen had absolutely no interest in doing that. Heading the Toon Resistance was a challenge enough. Being Mayor was more stress than she needed. "Sixteen applicants so far," the receptionist said. "But only one is even close to getting the necessary amount of signatures to being on the ballot." "And who is that?" Eileen asked. "Slappy," the receptionist groaned. "Again. Third time running for the seat. Only this time he won't be up against Flippy." Eileen shrugged and removed the papers from the copier. "The election is still a month away. We'll see what happens." Eileen paused before she reentered her office. She saw Piggy Pie through the window. She was walking away from the Toon HQ with...Doctor and Tori! Eileen opened the door to Toon Hall and waved at the three of them. "Good morning!" she called. "Good morning," Tori, Doctor, and Piggy said in unison. "Is it true you're going to take down those Cog buildings on Tenor Terrace? I know they'll be delighted." "We actually just spoke to Toon HQ," Doctor said. "We gave that task to some other members." "Oh," Eileen said. "Is everything okay?" "We're doing something for Professor Pete," Piggy Pie said. Eileen inclined her head. "You're going to find his son, aren't you?" Piggy Pie exchanged a glance with Doctor. "How did you know?" Tori asked. Eileen sighed. "It was only a matter of time before he asked. I didn't want to bring it up because I knew asking him would give him false hope. I don't know if his son is alive. He thinks so, but..." Eileen trailed off and gazed to her left, at the Schoolhouse. The bell was tinkling softly as the strong winds rippled through the belltower. "If you are looking for Pete's son..." Eileen said slowly, "could you just...just...keep an eye out for mine? My family vanished after our building was turned into a Cog building. And they haven't been seen since. But I really think, or hope, I guess, that they survived. And the Cogs have them somewhere. For something. I can't imagine what and sometimes I don't like to think of possibilities. But if the Cogs need Toons for this Operation Sever or Seven, maybe they have Paul, Irene, and Constantine." No one said anything for a few seconds. Eileen almost wished she hadn't brought it up. She was setting herself up for heartache, just like Pete was. "Of course," Piggy Pie said. "We'll look for your family too." Eileen gave each Toon a hug and wished them luck on their mission. She had no idea where they would start, as neither case offered a single lead. But the three set off through the Playground and disappeared down Silly Street. Eileen thought about Doctor and Piggy Pie, who had been inseparable since Eileen had met them. She wondered how they came to be such good friends. Years Ago Doctor closed his eyes and smelled the heavenly aroma of the Toontown Library. The scent of books and knowledge rested in the air and enticed him inside, as it always did. Doctor got in line at the circulation desk to check-in. A magenta pig was in front of him and looked confused. "Swipe your ID card please," the librarian said to the pig. The pig did, but lingered. "Where do you have your genealogical records?" The librarian opened her mouth to answer, but caught sight of Doctor. "They're in the back. Doctor, would you be kind enough to escort Miss Pie?" Doctor swiped his own card and smiled politely. "Sure." The two set off between the bookshelves toward the glass room of records at the back of the library. "My name is Doctor." "Piggy Pie," the pig said in response. "Do you study genealogy?" "Sort of," Doctor said as they reached the door. Doctor swiped his card and the door slid open. "I'm interested in my own family's history. I come here on weekends to look through the records. I'm trying to connect my great-great grandparents to one of the original settlers. After all, we all came from them." "I'm doing something similar," Piggy Pie said as Doctor took some of the thickest books off the shelves. "I think my mother is a descendent of someone important." "Oh?" Doctor said. "Who did you have in mind?" Piggy Pie didn't respond. She just shook her head. "It's kind of silly. But I was thinking...no nevermind. How do you go about this? Just find a record and keep going back?" "Essentially," Doctor said. "But it really relies on how much you know. For example, do you know your mother's mother's name?" Piggy Pie blinked. "Uh. No." Doctor pulled an enormous tome off the "Pig" shelf and dropped it with a thud on the large wooden table in the middle of the room. Piggy Pie jumped a little in her chair. She eyed the book with speechlessness. "What's your mother's name?" Doctor asked. "Charlotte Pie." "Is that her maiden name?" "Oh. No. It's um...oh gosh...it starts with a L. Or was it an M?" Doctor tried not to snigger. This pig was woefully unprepared for her research. "You don't want to tell me your fantastical idea about who you might be related to?" Doctor asked, trying a different route. Piggy Pie bit her lip. "The Diary Pig." Doctor lifted his eyebrows. "That doesn't seem preposterous at all." Piggy Pie exhaled. "It doesn't?" "No," Doctor said. "No one even knows what her name was. Forty-three pigs were in the original 500." Doctor sat back in his own chair and crossed his arms, thinking. The Diary Pig was one of the most renowned figures in Toontown history. She was one of the initial 500 settlers who escaped the wartorn Kingdoms and traveled south and helped found Toontown. She was so famous because she kept a diary during her time in the pig Kingdom of Porcinia, the only surviving written account in Toontown of what life was like during the War. Teachers today used the Diary to construct maps of the War in order to educate all Toons on the atrocities of the past so that similar mistakes would never be repeated. The Diary was housed in the Museum of Toontown History on the third floor of Toon Hall and was by far one of the most popular attractions. The entire diary transcript, totaling more than 400 pages, was published in books and nearly everyone in Toontown had one. As Doctor looked out the glass windows into the main chamber of the library, he could see it at the circulation desk: The Diary of War. What added to the mystery of the Diary Pig was that she never signed her name. She never hinted at her own identity, especially when she got to Toontown. It seemed that no one except the Diary Pig and her mother knew of the existence of the Diary. Almost seventy years after Toontown's settlement and the establishment of the Museum of Toon History, the Diary ended up in the donation box. No one knows who turned it in, or who wrote it. There were forty-three pigs who came to Toontown on that first day, but narrowing it down proved impossible. The Diary Pig did not want to be identified, for a good reason at first, but Doctor could never understand why she didn't sign her name once she was in Toontown in a safe environment. If Piggy Pie believed or thought she was a descendent of the Diary Pig, she might have a good reason to think that. But Doctor didn't want to ask. It would be rude. "Well keep looking through records like this. Find birth certificates, death certificates, marriage licenses, and all the records you need to construct a family tree. They have ones you can make in the desk." "Thank you," Piggy Pie said, seemingly relieved that Doctor didn't ask any more questions. She sighed. "I doubt I'm related to the Diary Pig." "It's a possibility," Doctor said. "Huge unknown with her." "Definitely," Piggy Pie said, marking a note with a pencil. "It'd be cool though." "I'd be jealous," Doctor said. "All of my relatives are dull." "Do you attend the university?" Piggy Pie asked. "I do," Doctor said. "I'm a freshman." "Oh! Me too!" "Really? Are you living in the on-campus housing?" "Nah," Piggy Pie said. "Dorm life isn't for me. I'm living in an apartment down the street. I'm actually looking for a roommate." "Hmm," Doctor said, "I'll have to think about it." He looked at Piggy Pie, who was now bent over the table and scouring the book of Pig families. Doctor could just tell, from this very auspicious first meeting, that he and Piggy were going to be good friends. Present Day "Alright," Eileen Irenic said as she got situated in her desk across from Constance, for their weekly meeting. "What do you have for me?" "Memos mostly," Constance said. "We've been going crazy at the Factory. They've got memos in every single office, but the Foreman's are always the most revealing. Now that we know how valuable they are, we're trying to intercept more as they are sent out. Dr. Byte is hard at work trying to devise a system that will alert us when any of the top bosses send memos." "Any word about Lawbot, Cashbot, or Bossbot bosses?" Eileen asked. Constance shook her head. "Still nothing." Eileen tapped her foot. It didn't make sense that only the Sellbots had a headquarters with a super-scary boss. The others must have one as well. But so far, there had been silence from the missing Cog types. The Sellbot VP sent memos to the Foreman and vice versa. Sometimes Cog Building bosses sent memos. Once a memo was sent to the Chairman, but it was completely indecipherable. Nothing from Cashbot, Lawbot, or Bossbot heads. "What do these memos say?" Eileen asked, leaning over the papers spread out on her desk. Constance had picked the four most pertinent. "I'll read this one first," Constance said, pointing to the first on the left. She cleared her throat. "Attn: Memo: To: Sellbot Factory Foreman, From: Sellbot Vice President. The Toons have eliminated your predecessor and his team. Ensure similar mistakes are not made again. Increase security on the West and East Silos." "So the Cogs know we're going to come back," Eileen said. "Good to know." "The next one," Constance continued. "Attn: Memo: To: Sellbot Vice President. From: Sellbot Factory Foreman. Operation Sever stagnant. No subjects. Complications with understanding 'laff.' Please advise." Eileen continued to tap her foot, thinking through its contents. No subjects? Was that because they had no Toons in their capture? What were they doing? Experimenting on them? Kilo and Lima were rescued before they could be removed from their cage, and Soggy said the same for her experience, but why did Eileen still feel uneasy about Soggy's return? She had absolutely no concrete reason to think along that line. And what was this in the memo about laff meters? What was that significance? "My theory," Constance said, "is that the Cogs are trying to understand laff meters and that's why they have been kidnapping us." Eileen shook her head. "I feel so anxious about all of this. The memo makes me think there's more to it than just understanding laff meters. And you know how I've been feeling about Soggy. And I can't shake the fact that the Cogs knew to take Dr. Byte. They knew that taking him would make storming the VP harder. They didn't know about Dr. Sensitive, and I really think someone...one of us...a Toon...told the Cogs who to kidnap." Constance cracked her knuckles. "I'd be livid," she said. "Me too," Eileen said. "What about these other two memos?" Constance lifted the third. "Attn: Memo: From MH9302. To: Sellbot Vice President. Site located. N3 E1 SSE9." Eileen stared. "Site for what?" Constance shook her head. "I'm sorry. None of these are very helpful. But it's all we have." Eileen sighed. "This fourth one is very simple. It's just a diagram of a Toon. A biological diagram." Eileen looked at it. "It's a cat." "It's labeled Toon Species #9." "So they probably have others, one for each species." "Neither Lima, Kilo, nor Soggy are cats," Constance noted. "So are they planning something specifically for cats? Or are they mapping them? At any rate, this is very accurate. So they must have access to a cat." Eileen froze. "Ash Ingalls is a cat." The Docks Doctor took a longer route home. He had to set up an appointment with his optometrist on Barnacle Boulevard and decided in the moment that he should just get it over with now. If he waited until he got home, the office would be closed. The street crowd increased as more and more Toons left work and shops as they closed. Doctor adhered to the sidewalk to avoid being sucked into Cog battles occurring in the middle of the street, now so commonplace that he didn't even glance at the exploding robots. He was subconsciously walking along the planked sidewalk and avoiding cracks. He jovially remembered the old Toon's tale that used to swirl around the elementary school playground. Step on a crack and break your mother's back. Or was it step on a line and break your mother's spine? Doctor laughed to himself and looked up. And stopped dead in his tracks. The dog, the dog, was in front of him, looking in a shop window. Doctor lunged forward. He had to. He knew the dog's tricks, and how easily he could slip away. Doctor curled his paw around the dog's arm and yanked him down an alleyway. The dog wriggled and almost yelped, but seemed to think better of it and clamped his mouth shut. "What do you want with me?" he asked calmly. Doctor pulled him to the end of the alley, where shadows shrouded them. Doctor thought it odd that the dog asked for Doctor's motive before his name. "I'm not going to hurt you," Doctor said. "My name is Doctor Smith." "Ah," the dog said, inclining his head. "You're part of the Toon Resistance. Eileen's pet." Doctor wrinkled his snout. Pet? "You're not running away," Doctor noted. "I'm tired of running," the dog said. "Besides, where do I go? You're just going to follow me." "That's true," Doctor said. "Professor Pete said you're very slippery." The dog sighed. "I thought I owed Pete the truth. I'm guessing he sent you to find me. Because of Ash." "Yes," Doctor said, taking a step forward. "Where is Ash?" "I don't know," the dog said. "Honestly. I haven't seen him since the Final Battle when he was dragged away by the Bossbots. I thought maybe if there's a Sellbot HQ, there's a Bossbot HQ as well and that's where Pete's son would be. Until we find that headquarters though, I have minimal hope. The Cogs probably killed him." Doctor stared. "You're very cheerful." The dog's hollow eyes bore into Doctor's. "I've seen a lot," he said simply. The two met each other's gaze for several long seconds. Doctor couldn't think of what to say next. "I'm going to tell Pete I found you," Doctor said. "Any messages?" The dog shook his head. "You can't tell anyone you saw me. My life is still in danger." Now Doctor was incredibly intrigued. "What do you mean?" Doctor asked. "We can help. Why are you in danger?" The dog shook his head. "They can't know you found me. They think I'm dead and it has to stay that way." "The Cogs?" Doctor asked, confused. "We can protect you from the Cogs. You can protect yourself. Who are you afraid of?" "It could be all of them," the dog whispered. The dog suddenly reached into his pocket and Doctor quickly acted to pin the dog against the alley wall so he couldn't use his transport hole. "Is that necessary?" the dog said as if bored. Doctor wanted to scream. He was frustrated, clearly getting no where. The dog, a walking enigma, spoke in riddles. He didn't even know his name. "Tell you what," Doctor said. "We'll make a deal. I won't tell anyone I saw you if you tell me your name." The dog thought it over. "It's Clan." Doctor's heart beat faster. A name, hopefully a real one. "Clan what?" "Destine." Doctor softened his grip, which Clan used as an opportunity to teleport away. Toontown Central Geneva George sipped her tea on the park bench in the Playground. The sun had set and darkness was settling over Toontown. She saw the signal on the kiosk earlier that day so she waited at their usual spot. Clan would be here soon. It had been an eventful week for the Toons of Toontown, and a plethora of them had talked Geneva's ear off at the ticket counter at the theatre. "Did you hear about..." "How dreadful it was to hear..." "Surely you believe..." "Sellbots are..." Geneva tuned it all out for the most part. She had no interest in fighting again. At least not yet. The Cogs that milled the streets were trinkets, toys. Toon HQ rolled out the red carpet and celebrated with fanfare whenever a Toon would come back with a single Cog gear. But Geneva remembered the blood of the Final Battle, the cackle of Dr. Molecule, the real enemies making their first appearance. And for now they remained hidden. But Geneva, and Clan, knew that they were returning through the darkness. If not now, then soon. Geneva squinted across the Playground and saw a tall dog silhouette moving toward her. She slid over on the bench and Clan Destine sat beside her. "Doctor Smith found me," Clan said. "I'm not surprised," Geneva said, which was true. Ever since Clan's surprise visit to Professor Pete in Fantasyland, he was the object of much attention and search. Geneva was surprised a warrant wasn't out for his arrest. Clan was definitely withholding information from the Toon Resistance and Toon Council. "We need to tell someone," Clan said, "about Operation Sever." "Do we?" Geneva said, trying to dodge the subject. "Yes," Clan said earnestly. "It's been eating me up. We have a duty." "I disagree," Geneva said. "I don't trust Eileen Irenic and Constance Miller. They're the same as the bureaucrats that screwed us over. That failed us." Clan was silent. "Have they found out who the mole is?" Geneva asked. "Not yet," Clan said. "You're not going to tell them, are you?" "No," Clan said. "But they'll figure it out. They're intercepting Cog memos." Geneva snorted. "Then it'll definitely be soon. What did Doctor Smith want with you?" "He wanted my name," Clan said. "Which I provided." Geneva nodded. Clan was not his real name anyway. "He also wanted to know where Ash Ingalls is." Geneva shook her head. "He's probably dead. I hope he is for his own sake. The Cogs probably cut him up for their experiments since they're dumb as hell and can't decipher Molecule's journal." "Plus they're missing that page," Clan said. Geneva paused and reached into her pocket. She drew out the missing journal page and passed it to Clan. "I couldn't destroy it." Clan looked at her. "Why?" Geneva didn't say anything for a while. She gathered her thoughts. "Because I think I still want the Toons to win. I mean, of course I do. I don't trust the people in charge and I have good reason to, but the Cogs still want me dead. Because Molecule would have wanted me dead." "Are you going to give Toon HQ that page?" Clan asked, passing the document back to her. "Eventually," Geneva said. "When I'm ready." Geneva realized that Clan was smiling. "Don't be smug," she said. "I'm just happy to see that you've come around. You are on our side." "Of course I am," Geneva said, almost annoyed. "Did you think I was on their ''side?" "No," Clan said, shaking his head. "I think you were on your own side. I think you wanted to be alone for a while. But now you're ready to join the fight." Geneva avoided Clan's gaze. He knew her so well. Clan reached over and took Geneva's paw. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," she said. Geneva almost used his real name. It was there, on the tip of her tongue. But they had agreed never to use them again. The people they used to be were dead. Dr. Adam Molecule had killed them. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Professor Pete asked Piggy Pie, Doctor, and Tori to find his son, Ash Ingalls, who had been revealed by Clan Destine to be alive. With no leads, the three have difficulty knowing where to begin their search. Eileen Irenic asked them to also look for her family, lost since before Exodus. As the Toon election for Mayor rapidly approaches, many Toons have announced their candidacy, most notably Slappy, who was Flippy's opponent in back-to-back elections. In the past, Piggy Pie and Doctor met when Piggy Pie went to the Toontown Library to research her family's history. This was the first mention of the Diary Pig, as well as the first mention of the Kingdom of Porcinia. The Toon Resistance intercepted more Cog memos, including one detailing the selection of a "site" and another depicting the biological diagram of a cat. Clan Destine made a reappearance, this time with Doctor. Clan informed Doctor that Ash was taken by the Bossbots. During a conversation between Geneva George and Clan Destine, it is confirmed that there is in fact a mole within the Toon Resistance. It is also revealed that Clan Destine is utilizing a pseudonym. References The line "you've been in the garden of beasts...to the darkest pit of hell" is two references. The first is to the Erik Larson book ''In the Garden of Beasts about the American Ambassador to Nazi Germany during the Third Reich's rise to power. The second is to the trailer for The Alienist, in which Dr. Lazslo Kriezler announces his determination to follow his investigation into "the darkest pit of hell." The line "returning through the darkness" is a refence to the Doctor Who ''episode "Planet of the Dead," in which a psychic woman informs the Doctor that something sinister is "returning through the dark." Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the question that is frequently asked in the popular science fiction television series ''Doctor Who after which the character Doctor is named. *The episode title was originally "Doctor Who" but a question mark was added to make the title a bit better. Category:Episodes Category:Rewritten Episodes